The present invention relates to a liquid suppository composition of diclofenac sodium.
Diclofenac sodium, 2-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)amino] benzeneacetic acid, monosodium salt, (Voltaren(copyright), CibaGeneva Pharmaceuticals, Summit, N.J., USA) is one of the nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents with analgesic, antipyretic and anti-inflammatory properties. The potency of its antipyretic effect is similar to that of indomethacin, phenylbutazone and acetylsalicylic acid, while having the effect of uterine contraction, antihypertension and the treatment for menstrual disorder. Although oral-administered diclofenac sodium is almost completely absorbed, its typical adverse reactions in the gastrointestinal tract include gastric ulcer, GI hemorrhage and perforation. To avoid the various adverse reactions associated with the oral administration of diclofenac sodium, its suppository form was already introduced. However, the said suppository form has another disadvantages, that is not only the general disadvantages of the suppository form, but also adverse effects due to sudden increasing of blood concentration of drug after its administration and due to the inconveniency of twice medication per day.
These disadvantages can be eliminated by a formulation of the sustained-release dosage form in such a manner to combine some appropriate base with the materials that can make a drug to be sustained-released. However, such materials for sustained-releasing of drug are not dissolved in the oily bases by heating, while being in dispersed state. Thus it is necessary that the sustained-release dosage form should be prepared in such a manner that each component is homogeneously dispersed in oily bases. For example, there are several methods of preparing the sustained-release dosage form in the following manner:
a method of changing the blending ratio of fatty acid ester (Japan Patent Pyung 2-73010, Pyung 1-11618, Pyung 7-138149, Sho 64-63512);
a method of adding hydrogen lecithin to the base of conventional suppository with a very high melting point (Japan Patent Sho 63-14716); and,
a method of adding polyglycerin fatty acid ester to the base of conventional suppository.
According to these methods, their drug application are limited due to the fact that the drug-release rate are controlled only by the contents of materials for sustained-release.
There is another method of controlling the drug-release rate by adding water-containing polymers to the conventional solid suppository [Drug Develop. and Ind. Pharm. 16(10), 1675-1686, 1990]. However, the rectal mucosa may be irritated during administration of the preparation formulated by using this method.
Likewise the conventional suppositories, the sustained-release dosage forms prepared by the said methods are applicable easily and widely to patients including elderly people and children, and the absorption of drug from those is not affected by meals, due to their special route of administration. But they have still encountered the following problems, likewise the conventional suppositories: (1) inconvenience in manufacture and handling; (2) a feel of foreign matter and discomfort on the part of patients during administration, and (3) greater deviation of bioavailability due to the drug absorption via the large intestine, not via rectum, due to the movement of the preparation
Meantime, in recent years, there are many cases that poloxamer is selected as a base of suppository, because it is liquid at a low temperature but when temperature goes up, it can form gel. For example, a basic method of using poloxamer as a base for suppository composition is that the scope of gelation temperature of base is simply adjusted by modulating the concentrations of poloxamer and such poloxamer derivatives as Tetronic(trademark)(BASF Corp., Parsippany, N.J., USA), Tergitol(trademark)(Union Carbine, Danbury, Conn., USA), etc. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,373 and Canadian Patent 1,072,413). Another method of using poloxamer as a main base for suppository composition is that various kinds of additives are employed so as to adjust the gel strength and pH of suppository composition for applying it to the body cavity such as rectum, skin, etc. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,822, 4,474,951, 4,474,952, 4,474,752 and 4,474,753). However, since the said suppository compositions are in principle characterized by controlling the general properties of base only through the selection of proper poloxamer, their application to rectum are inappropriate; when these suppository compositions are administered to rectum, they are easily leaked out from the anus or shifted to the end of large intestine, thus a drug undergoes the first-pass effect.
In another method of using poloxamer for suppository composition, it is designed with the addition of polymers including carbomer to adjust the gelation temperature and gel strength that the composition can be applied to the body cavity such as skin, eye and rectum (Europe Patent Number 551626). Nevertheless, this composition has proven to be insufficient for its application to the suppository composition since the bioadhesive force and dissolution rate of the drug were not considered. Thereafter, another method of using sodium alginate, chitosan, etc., which are ionic polysaccharides, to be mixed with poloxamer has been disclosed so as to delivery drugs such as antipyretic to a body cavity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,703). However, this method has recognized some disadvantages in that (1) the physical properties of sodium alginate or chitosan is inappropriate to suppository form, (2) the irreversible base containing counter ion such as calcium ion (Ca+2) is inconvenient in use and handling of suppository, (3) the scope of gelation temperature cannot be widely controlled due to its use of one poloxamer, and (4) the damages of rectal mucosa, which must be considered carefully during rectal administration, are severe.
Besides, another method of using chitosan as a main gel-forming material has been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,870 and EPPatent 103995). This method has also encountered some drawbacks in that (1) the accurate gel temperature of suppository composition cannot be made available, (2) although poloxamer is used, the composition contains some absorption enhancers, while concentrating on the application of peptide drugs only. There is another method of using polysaccharide as the main ingredient (International Patent WO94/03157 and WO94/03186), but this method has proven to be disadvantageous in that the accurate adjustment of physical properties such as gelation temperature and gel strength may not be easily available.
There is another method of using poloxamer, sodium alginate or chitosan as a base for application to a drug that is inadequate as an oral administration due to the hepatic first-pass effect, the severe gastrointestinal disturbance or the disintegration by gastric juice (International Patent WO97/30693 and WO97/34580). However, the base cannot be employed to diclofenac sodium of the present invention.
The suppository composition of this invention is characterized in that: (1) it has the suitable gelation temperature at 30-36xc2x0 C. to be a liquid form at room temperature and readily becomes a gel at body temperature after rectal administration, (2) it has the gel strength of more then 15 sec with no weight, and is not leaked out the anus, (3) and it has suitable bioadhesive force of more then 50 dyne/cm2 and does not move up to the end of the colon from the rectum, and does not give any damage to the rectal mucosa.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel liquid suppository composition containing diclofenac sodium, being characterized in that: (1) the process for manufacturing the composition is easy and economical, (2) the composition has better gel strength and bioadhesive force, (3) a feel of foreign matter or discomfort does not occur during rectal administration, (4) the administration of the composition is easy and (5) the composition is neither leaked out from the anus nor shifted into the end of large intestine.
The present invention relates to a liquid suppository composition comprising: a) 1-5 wt. % of diclofenac sodium; b) 25-40 wt. % of a solid-phase poloxamer mixture containing at least two poloxamers; and c) 0.1-1.0 wt. % of at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of polyethylene oxide and polyvinylpyrrolidone.
Poloxamer, a copolymer of polyethylene-propylene glycol, is a liquid at low temperature but forms a gel at high temperature. According to the present invention, a variety of poloxamer mixtures can be used. The detailed examples of solid-phase poloxamer include poloxamer 407, poloxamer 338, poloxamer 288, poloxamer 238 and poloxamer 188; among them, it is preferred to select the solid-phase poloxamer 407 since it can form gel, at a very low concentration of 20%, at room temperature and is non-toxic. By using the mixture of poloxamer 407 and other poloxamers, the appropriate scope of gelation temperature can be adjusted easily. In particular, in case of the poloxamer mixture containing poloxamer 407 and poloxamer 188 in a certain weight ratio, the gelation temperature in the range of 30-36xc2x0 C., of which range is proper, can be adjusted easily. Hence, it is preferred that the weight ratio of both poloxamer 407 and poloxamer 188 is 1: 1-1.5, while the amount of the poloxamer mixture is preferably added in the range of 25-40 wt. % to the total composition for rectal administration. If the amount of the poloxamer mixture is less than 25 wt. %, the gel strength and bioadhesive force are weak, but in case of exceeding 40 wt. %, a higher degree of viscosity makes it difficult to prepare the desired product.
To improve the gel strength and bioadhesive force of suppository during manufacture, various types of the following polymers have been commonly applied in the past: acrylic polymers such as carbopol and polycarbophil; cellulose-based polymers such as hydroxypropyl cellulose and hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose; or, natural polymers such as sodium alginate and chitosan. However, these polymers showing the coagulation in diclofenac sodium solution are inappropriate to the composition of the present invention.
By contrast, these hydrophilic polymers such as polyethylene oxide and polyvinylpyrrolidone can be used as a polymer contained in the liquid suppository composition of the present invention, since they are well mixed with poloxamer and diclofenac sodium to form a clear, transparent, and viscous solution. This reflects that since these hydrophilic polymers may react with hydroxyl group (xe2x80x94OH) of poloxamer, carboxyl group (xe2x80x94COOH) or amino group (xe2x80x94NH) of diclofenac sodium to form a hydrogen bond, more strong three-dimensional net-working structure of poloxamer may be formed. It seems that because these polymers can form the strong hydrogen bond with oligosaccharide groups of rectal mucosa, very small amount of these polymers can serve to enhance the gel strength and bioadhesive force.
Further, since the viscosity of the composition may vary depending on the molecular weight of polymer added and its content, the liquid suppository composition with proper bioadhesive force and gel strength for therapeutic use can be prepared by the appropriate adjustment of its molecular weight and content. The dissolution rate of drug can be also controlled to be proper for therapeutic use. Preferably, at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of polyethylene oxide and polyvinylpyrrolidone is added to the total composition in a weight ratio of about 0.1-1.0 wt. %, more preferably in a weight ratio of 0.3-1.0 wt. %. If the content of polymer is less than 0.1 wt. % to the total composition, its gel strength and bioadhesive force cannot be properly controlled, and where it exceeds 1.0 wt. %, a higher viscosity makes it difficult to manufacture the desired product.
Polyethylene oxide with the molecular weight of 1xc3x97105-9xc3x97105 can be used. The molecular weight of polyvinylpyrrolidone may vary, although 630,000, is the most preferred. If these molecular weights are small, the viscosity of final product becomes reduced and vice versa. The dosage form for rectal composition can be designed by using appropriate molecular weight, as needed.
In addition to diclofenac sodium, poloxamer, and polyethylene oxide and/or polyvinylpyrrolidone, the liquid suppository composition of the present invention may also include one or more of the following common additives used for the conventional dosage forms of rectal administration: preservatives (e.g., sodium benzoate, potassium sorbate, parabens, etc.), pH modulator (e.g., hydrochloric acid, citric acid, sodium hydroxide, etc.), and stabilizer (e.g., methionine, etc.).